Cumpleaños De Shaoran
by sakura9920
Summary: Es el cumple de shaoran li


En la mañana de 13 de julio

Suena un teléfono

XX: hola

Sakura: hola mi Lobito feliz cumpleaños amor

Shaoran: te acordaste

Sakura: si mi Lobito

Shaoran: en serio

Sakura: bueno... no pero lo tenía agecnado en la pare y lo voy viendo cuando mire a la pare

Shaoran: Sakura ? es en cerio ️

Sakura: no como crees ? Lobito ?

Shaoran: sa...

Sakura: que te párese salir a comer y a dar un paso en el parque hoy por tu cumple

Shaoran: si mi flor voy por ti

Y cuelga la llamada y así fue como Shaoran se alistó para ir a recoger a su novia e ir a festejar su cumple y se va por ella

 **Pov sakura**

Después de colgar la llamada

Tomoyo: muy bien pon te está ropa

Eh

Sakura: Tomoyo pero

Meiling: nada de pero debes distraer a mi prima un rato y después se bien a qui cuando de mande el mensaje para la fiesta sorpresa

Sakura: ok

Me cambio y Ting toc

Se escucha el timbre de mi casa o no es el ya llego

Tomoyo: bien Sakura buena suerte

Meiling: si buena suerte Sakura

Sakura: meiling, tomoyo

Tomoyo: vamos.

Sakura:ok

 **Pov**

Sakura se sale de su casa y se va con shaoran

Tomoyo: que las tima no poder grabar nada de esa cita del cumpleaños de li

Meiling: ay Tomoyo

Tomoyo: pero ? kero

Kero: si

Tomoyo: toma esta cámara y graba la cita de sakura con lo

Kero: QUÉ ni en broma voy a evitarlo

Tomoyo: kero de daré dulce todos los que quieras

Kero: dulce ?

Tomoyo: si

Kero: echo

Se va

Meiling ?: Tomoyo

 **Pov sakura**

Después de salir de mi casa vamos a comer a un restaurante

Shaoran: este

Sakura: si yo pago

Shaoran: no a pesar de ser mi cumple yo lo pagaré se vería mal si tú lo pagaras ? ﾟﾘﾮ? ? ﾟﾙﾏ? ﾟﾙﾏ  
style="font-size: 16pt;"si amor❤️? ﾟﾘﾍ?

Sakura: está bien

Shaoran: ?

Y así fue el pago la comida a un recuerdo lo que meiling y Tomoyo me digiero

 **Flash back**

12 de julio en la tarde en casa de los kinomoto

Meiling: Sakura

Sakura: si

Meiling: tu sabes que mañana será el

Sakura: el cumpleaños de mi Lobito si lo sé por

Tomoyo: que remos a serle una fiesta sorpresa

Sakura: oh

Meiling: y queremos que tú lo distraigas un rato y luego lo lleves a tu casa

Sakura: por qué a la mía

Tomoyo: aquí se ra la fiesta

Sakura: eh!

Meiling: y nada de eh, pero, o oh por qué está decidido de que aquí se ara

Sakura: está bien

Tomoyo: bien esto será lo que mañana te pondrás y esta re aquí a primera hora de la mañana si

Sakura: tan temprano

Tomoyo: si y a demás de que quiero peinarte y maquillarte

Sakura: eh ? Tomoyo

Meiling: y yo vendré a las 11:20 de la mañana

Sakura: ok

Tomoyo: y las 12:00 hablaras con tu novio y se van a salir y a las 4:50 lo tras a tu casa

Sakura: ok

 **Fin del flash back**

Shaoran: Sakura, Sakura

Sakura: eh si

Shaoran: estás bien

Sakura: si solo pensaba

Shaoran: en que

Sakura: en tu regalo que más...jajaja...?

Shaoran: um ? y a dónde más vamos a ir

Veo la hora 2:50 pm a un falta para las 4:50

Sakura: vamos al cine

Shaoran: ok

Sakura: yo pago las palomitas

Shaoran: pero

Sakura: nada de pero tú vagaste la comida deja que yo pace las palomitas y refresco

Shaoran: está bien

Y vamos al cine

 **Pov shaoran**

Llegamos al cine

Sakura: yo aré fila para comprar las palomitas

Shaoran: ok

Y mi flor se va a ser lo que dijo

Pero siento que algo o culta la conozco pero que será

y uno segundos después compro los boletos de la película todo todo

Me voy a donde mi flor

Shaoran: amor ya las compre

Sakura: que bien qué bebida quieres

Shaoran: coka

Sakura: ok... quiero unas palomitas con dos sosas una de coma y otra de sebenad

Vendedor: en seguida

Veo que pone la palomitas en caja de palomitas y las soda en los basó

Vendedor: son 150 llenes

Sakura: aquí tiene

Vendedor: gracias por su compra

Y nos a lejamos del puesto de palomitas

Shaoran: lista para entra

Sakura: si

Entramos veamos a la película una hora después

Veo el reloj son las 4:05

Shaoran: que más

Sakura: densos un paseo por el parque

Shaoran: ok

Y así estuvimos dando un paseo en el parque nos subimos en los columpios y comimos nieve asta las 4:45

Sakura: ya nos vamos a mi casa estoy cansada

Shaoran: ok yo también

Sakura: vamos

Y nos vamos a su casa

Llegamos a su casa a las 4:50 a su casa

Sakura: quiera algo de tomar

Shaoran: claro

Sakura: ok ven pasa

Shaoran: si

Y entramos a su casa y todo está oscuro y de pronto se prenden las luces

Todos: feliz cumpleaños li

Shaoran: se acordaron también ustedes de mi cumpleaños

Meiling:pues claro que clase de prima olvida el cumpleaños de su primos

Tomoyo: lo mismo digo yo de los amigos

Shaoran: chicos

Sakura: toma tu regalo ? feliz cumpleaños mi Lobito amor

Shaoran: gracias mi flor lo puedo abrir

Sakura: si

Lo abro y veo una camisa de color verde mi color favorito y un brazalete echo a mano

Shaoran: gracias amor

Y nos la pasamos de maravilla en esta fiesta sorpresa que me hicieron mis amigos y mi novia y prima ese día mi flor me demostró cuanto me amaba después de la fiesta jamás lo olvidaré

 **Pov**

 **Fin**

 **Espero y les guste la historia perdón por no aver la puplicado el 12 de julio es que no sabía cómo empezar la historia pero en fin**?  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"espero y les guste


End file.
